Secrets
by AgentEmilyPrentiss
Summary: Emily is dealing with the aftermath of a case which didn't end too well, she goes back to the only way she knows how to deal with the things going on in her head and she needs someone to save her from herself before she self destructs - but who will that person be?


**_Okay so this is my first ever fic, i apologize for any spelling mistakes - i'm not the best at English. but please review and in the next few chapters i'll delve a little deeper into Emily's past and to why she is how she is._**

**_WARNING; in later chapters this story will be dealing with sensitive issues such as eating disorders and self harming._**

chapter 1

"it's amazing what you can hide, just by putting on a smile"

Agent Emily Prentiss rushed into the federal building like she had never rushed before only to be greeted by a team of extremely annoyed profilers. She kept her head down while dumping her bag and coat at the side of her chair before sitting down and apologizing to the team for being so late.

As JJ began briefing the group on the new case she had received, Emily could sense that all eyes were on her. She pulled out her pen from her bag and began scribbling notes down onto the pad in front of her, luckily after a few minutes the other agents all returned their gaze to the blonde stood talking at the front of the room. It was an effort just to keep her eyes open and focussing on the paper in front of her, after all her years working for Interpol Emily was used to surviving on little or no sleep and pushing everything to the back of her mind. However now it was beginning to take its toll on the female agent.

"so wheels up in 20?" she heard Hotch clarify before they all began to disperse out of the room to prepare for wherever the hell they were flying to next.

After the others had gone, Emily leant down and picked up her bag and coat before standing up from her seat. As she stood the room started to spin and she felt her vision going black, instinctively she leant out for something to grab a hold of in front of her. She grabbed onto the table as if it was a lifeline while she tried to accrue her balance once again. As she slowly re-opened her eyes her vision went back to normal before she walked out of the bullpen heading straight to the toilets, passing the other agents on the way.

Derek Morgan wasn't stupid, far from it in fact. There was something going on with his partner but he couldn't quite but his finger on what it was. Ever since that case in Georgia she was becoming more withdrawn and irritable, to be honest this didn't surprise him much after what happened. He remembered back to when they sprinted through the forest praying to any god there was that they weren't too late. A serial rapist and murder had been in the station only hours earlier, and now he was somewhere in the middle of a forest with holding his partner against her will. The cracking of ice made the team turn there attention to the frozen lake, and stood in the middle was their UnSub accompanied by a red haired woman and none other than Emily Prentiss.

He remembered the look of shear terror on her face when the man ordered Hotch to tell him which female to shoot and then the frightening sound of the ice breaking before his boss even had time to answer. He watched as his friend disappeared into the freezing water with a murder and his final victim. Those next few minutes seemed to last for hours before he saw Emily and only Emily re-surface from the water. He remembered watching as she tried her hardest to pull the woman out of the water with her and how she had frozen when she let go of her hand.

Derek contemplated this as he saw his friend running into the toilets once again. Emily had told him a few weeks ago that the woman's face floating back down into the darkness haunted her in her sleep, she had her arm outstretched for Emily to help but she just wasn't strong enough to lift a dead weight out of the water with her.

Morgan sat and watched until his friend finally came out of the toilets, there was something different but he didn't know what. She seemed…calmer and more like the Emily he was beginning to miss, he flashed her a winning smile as she grabbed her go bag and headed for the plane. As she smiled back Derek put her odd behaviour down to not enough sleep before standing and following her out to the jet.


End file.
